darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Steelbeak
Steelbeak is F.O.W.L.'s chief agent, and one of Darkwing Duck's greatest enemies. A lot of his past is shrouded in mystery including what happened to his natural beak. As F.O.W.L.'s chief agent he is always shown as a boss wearing a white tux and giving orders to his henchmen. He is clever, suave, and manipulative, but also conceited. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. Character Background Steelbeak is suave, smooth talking, sarcastic, calm, collected and very sharply dressed. He is seldom seen angered but has been seen to throw tantrums when his plans start to fail. Due to his high rank in F.O.W.L., High Command allows him to do as he wishes and constantly back him regardless of any circumstances. Once when he wondered if he should disobey F.O.W.L. Command his mirror reflection reminds him of the fate of a previous F.O.W.L. chief agent who also disobeyed orders-and who got put into six trash compactors. Personality Apppearance Steelbeak is dressed like and has the accent of a 1920's gangster. Fiction Cartoon On behalf of F.O.W.L., Steelbeak and Ammonia Pine visit the island resort of Phineas Sharp to participate in the auction for the master list of SHUSH agents. To pass the time, the two play cards and Ammonia wins. The auction is later ruined by the combined effort of Darkwing Duck and Derek Blunt. Steelbeak is among the villains Darkwing dreams up during a period of low crime. In the dream, he is defeated by a giant Morgana Macawber. When Gosalyn announces that she has a case for him, Darkwing happily enquires which of his enemies it is this time, specifying Steelbeak and Tuskerninni. Steelbeak is one of the villains terrorized out of St. Canard when Darkwing, out of grief, drastically improves his strategies to make the city crime-free. Though because Gosalyn went back in time to undo her disappearance, this never happened. Disney Adventures comics Steelbeak puts money together with Moliarty, Tuskerninni, Liquidator, Bushroot, Megavolt, and Quackerjack to watch the Miss Corn Fritters Pageant on pay-per-view. Their session is temporarily disrupted by Darkwing Duck, who suspects that they are involved in the abduction of Fluffy. However, Darkwing also meant to watch the pageant and readily agrees to pay ten bucks to get to watch along. Some hours later, the pageant finishes and everyone gets back to business, which for the villains means attacking Darkwing Duck. Steelbeak attacks Launchpad, but he gets away and Tuskerninni trips into his colleagues, knocking them out cold. Darkwing calls the cops on them and they are all hauled off to jail, even though they had nothing to do with Fluffy's disappearance. Because Steelbeak is one of the many clients of the villain costume designer who refuse to pay him properly for his work, he includes his outfit among his super-starch-powered costume army. The Disney Afternoon comics Boom! Studios comics While investigating Quackwerks, for a moment Darkwing Duck is under the impression he has come face to face with Steelbeak once again. As it turns out, it is merely someone who looks like him. Joe Books comics While investigating Quackwerks, for a moment Darkwing Duck is uunder the impression he has come face to face with Steelbeak once again. As it turns out, it is merely someone who looks like him. Video games / Notes * Although Steelbeak evokes Jaws of James Bond fame, the character was not designed with him specifically in mind. Rather, Steelbeak was given a metal limb to fit the general category of "henchmen with terrifying prostethics" and his beak was chosen because it was considered a funny body part to replace.Flapping Terror's Exclusive Tad Stones Interview References Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Males Category:Villains Category:F.O.W.L. Category:1991 characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Disney Adventures comic characters Category:The Disney Afternoon comic characters Category:Boom! Studios comic characters Category:Joe Books comic characters Category:Video game characters